


И тогда, и сейчас

by castaliana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castaliana/pseuds/castaliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин заставляет себя помнить об Иезекииле, пытается весь сконцентрироваться на поставленном самому себе запрете. Но Сэм крушит все табу с эффективностью ледокола.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И тогда, и сейчас

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Yelynx

– Дин, я так больше не могу.

Дин вздрагивает, как от выстрела, и резко оборачивается, гася в зародыше судорожный вздох. Уже заранее зная, что увидит.

Сэм вытянулся на капоте Импалы, гибкий, зараза, слишком гибкий и изящный для своих габаритов. Как будто и не изменилось ничего. Перед глазами Дина все это встает так четко сейчас: непокорные завитки каштановых волос, взгляд, полный надежды и болезненной, иррациональной, вконец неправильной жажды, маленький желанный рот с покрасневшими, искусанными губами, изогнутыми луком, одновременно невинными и порочными. Сэм-подросток, Сэм-школьник, самый сладкий запретный сон. Сэмми, весь состоящий из острых углов – острые локти и коленки, острый язычок, острые, жалящие, колющие точно в сердце взгляды. Маленькая, беспечная, дерзкая дрянь, осмелившаяся прервать их многонедельные хождения вокруг да около, когда каждый знал, что и другой – _тоже_ , что это взаимно, но переступить черту было до одури страшно. Одержимое гормонами проклятье и благословение, навсегда разделившее их жизни на «до» и «после» всего лишь какими-то шестью словами. К чему скрывать, Сэмми всегда был мастером слова.

Дин понимает, что это ему сейчас только кажется, будто ничего не изменилось. Что на самом деле на месте непослушных кудряшек сейчас мягкие волны, а на месте углов – плавные изгибы рельефных мышц.

По крайней мере, он изо всех сил заставляет себя это понять. Потому что – им нельзя.

Они столько раз проходили через это «нельзя» за свою жизнь, что оно, на самом деле, уже почти привычно. Сначала было нельзя, потому что – страшно, страшно окунуться в этот омут с головой, страшно поддаться безумию, одному на двоих. Потом было нельзя, потому что поблизости всегда был отец, Бобби, десятки, сотни посторонних людей, ощерившихся глазами-лазерами: хоп, и ты на прицеле, одно неверное движение – испепелят. А теперь, когда они наконец почти одни, почти наедине друг с другом – никакие чувствительные к шуму постояльцы не постучат в стенку, чтобы они вели себя потише; Кроули надежно заперт в самом дальнем уголке подземелья, Кевин в мотеле в Бренсоне, – теперь рядом с ними все равно постоянно присутствует молчаливый свидетель, и им все равно, все равно _нельзя_.

Как жаль, что об этом знает только Дин. Как хорошо, что об этом знает только Дин.

Дин заставляет себя помнить об Иезекииле, пытается весь сконцентрироваться на поставленном самому себе запрете, весь обратиться в табу. Но, как и тогда, пару вечностей назад, Сэм крушит все табу с эффективностью ледокола. Притягивает взглядом, полным откровенного желания, зрачки находят зрачки, сцепляются разнополюсными магнитами, и колени слабеют, пересыхает во рту.

В такие моменты Дин всегда затуманенным этим взаимодействием мозгом изумлялся, кто из них старший вообще? Такому Сэму – Сэму, которому хочется, которому _и правда_ очень надо, – так и тянет подчиниться, без условий и ограничений. Бездумно опуститься на колени, расстегнуть молнию на джинсах и взять в рот, глубоко, до основания. Заурчать удовлетворенно, когда широкие ладони лягут на затылок, одобряя, поощряя, а мозолистые пальцы погладят шею сзади, вдоль линии роста волос, и замрут там удобно, в ямочке. Такому Сэму – уже готовому на что угодно, _как угодно_ , лишь бы _хоть как-нибудь_ – один кайф подставляться. Особенно если лицом к лицу, чтобы видеть, как беспомощно изогнуты его брови, приоткрыт в изумлении рот и взгляд устремлен туда, вниз, в место, где их тела становятся одним неразделимым целым. А если, наоборот, разложить его самого на постели, то он и вовсе сходит с ума – запрокидывает голову, оголяя беззащитное горло, исчерченное голубоватыми линиями вен, кусает губы, стонет в голос, царапает брату спину, вгоняет его в себя с силой, надавливая пятками на поясницу или сжимая ладонями ягодицы.

И все это обещает один только ждущий, голодный взгляд. Одни только шесть слов, девятнадцать букв, первобытное влечение, которое Сэм по какой-то немыслимой случайности когда-то смог облечь в связное, имеющее смысл предложение. Выражающее самую суть. Бьющее точно в цель, что тогда, что сейчас.

Как будто Сэм тут один такой, который не может. Но им же _нельзя-а._

– Прости, – выдавливает Дин, на секунду прикрывая глаза, разрывая зрительный контакт. Бесполезно: Сэм отпечатался на изнанке век, хрупкий и ломкий подросток Сэмми, возмужавший и сильный взрослый Сэм, всякий, всякий, он – _всякий_ хорош…

– Нет, ты не понял, – Дину и не нужно никакой картинки, одного голоса брата уже более чем достаточно, – я, правда, больше не могу. _Всерьез_ , Дин. По-настоящему.

«А значит, мы оба крупно влипли», – мысленно договаривает за него Дин и открывает глаза. Только затем, чтобы втянуть со свистом воздух, потому что этого не может, просто не может происходить на самом деле.

Сэм, разложенный на капоте Импалы, гибкий и сильный, предлагающий себя, _демонстрирующий_ себя. Стреноженные в лодыжках джинсами длинные ноги, чуть раздвинутые в коленях, крепкий, красивый, требовательный стояк, который не могут скрыть даже полы длинной рубашки; сама рубашка в рукавах закатана до локтей. Он себя не трогает, и невыносимо, до зубовного скрежета, хочется завершить идеальную картинку обернутым вокруг члена кулаком.

– Иди сюда, – просит Сэм, но Дин отрицательно мотает головой.

Сил на внятное возражение уже не осталось, ему бы хоть на месте устоять.

– С ума без тебя схожу, – выдыхает Сэм, облизывает подушечку указательного пальца и невозможно дразняще трет под головкой.

Одним только пальцем, одной подушечкой, но прозрачные капельки смазки выступают почти сразу. Дин видит ее – рубиновую головку члена брата, увенчанную росинками смегмы. Как Сэм до этого смог облечь свою невыразимую жажду в слова, так и теперь превращает ее в материальное, выразимое – жидкостью.

– Думаю о тебе каждую ночь, тра… – его дыхание сбивается, так ему хорошо, – трахаю себя, представляя тебя, Дин.

– Чем? – сипло спрашивает Дин, не отрывая от него взгляда. Ему теперь и под дулом пистолета не отвести глаз от брата. В конце концов, это все, что ему остается: смотреть, впитывать. Стоять там, где стоит, игнорируя собственное почти болезненное возбуждение.

– П-пальцами, чаще всего, – запинается Сэм, жмурясь.

Кончики его пальцев подрагивают, и Дин знает, просто _знает_ , что Сэму сейчас больше всего на свете хочется обхватить себя всей ладонью, спустить от пары движений, потому что _не-воз-мож-но же_. Но он терпит, надеется. Думает, что Дин все-таки не сможет устоять и… Нет, не думать, не думать. Помнить об Иезекииле. Сука крылатая. От одной мысли о том, что кто-то еще видит его Сэма _таким_ , в Дине поднимается волна яростной ревности.

Но тут же затихает, словно морская волна, политая сверху маслом, потому что Сэм продолжает, и не представлять себе то, о чем он говорит, нереально.

– Двумя… тремя… А иногда – подручными предметами, – он издает смущенный смешок. – Помнишь, на кухне были такие… баночки, у них еще крышки с вытянутым колпачком?

О, Дин отлично помнит. Хрустальные произведения искусства эпохи летописцев, завуалированные маленькие стеклянные дилдо, вместо крышечек – вытянутая, литая трубочка, увенчанная шариком, с удобным основанием – собственно крышкой.

Господи-боже. Они же холодные. Они же твердые. Они же _прозрачные_. И Сэм засовывает _это_ в себя?

Дин глушит стон и поправляет неудобно изогнутый в джинсах член под потемневшим взглядом брата.

– С тобой не идет ни в какое сравнение, но что мне остается, а, Дин? Почему, просто скажи мне, почему ты меня динамишь уже столько недель?

– Эти испы… – Дин прочищает горло и пытается говорить как можно уверенней, а получается все равно как-то бредово, пунктиром: – испытания. Они подкосили тебя. Все соки выжали. Ты едва выжил. Тебе нельзя перенапрягаться, мы не можем…

– Не можем, – эхом повторяет Сэм, как бы обдумывая эту мысль. – То есть, каждый вечер заменять тебя пальцами или, э-э, _этим_ – можно, а по-настоящему – никак?

– Никак, Сэмми… Прости. Ты не представляешь, как я хочу…

– Говори, – безжалостно требует Сэм.

Этот приказ всегда вгонял его в ступор. Дин слишком боится сказать что-то не так. Это Сэм – мастер слова, а у Дина обычно разговор короткий.

Тем более, теперь у него целых два слушателя.

Но Дин заставляет себя, через силу пытается хоть на несколько минут забыть про ангела и дать Сэму такую малость, как слова. Слова ведь ничего не стоят. Дин готов ради Сэма и на большее.

Он делает вдох и выдох и прикипает взглядом к бездумно порхающим по члену пальцам брата. Вверх и вниз, периодически замирая, а затем вновь пускаясь в беспечное путешествие. Дин вжимает ногти в мякоть ладоней, только бы остаться на месте, только бы не засунуть руки в штаны, на него глядя, и говорит:

– Х-хочу трогать тебя. Целовать. Хочу вылизать тебя _там_ всего. Как девчонку. Ты – моя самая лучшая, самая сладкая девочка, Сэмми.

Ореховые глаза опасно сужаются – оскорблен этим странным полукомплиментом-полуругательством, ревнует Дина ко всем когда-либо бывшим у него девушкам. Читать Сэма так легко – он как открытая книга. Особенно почему-то в последние недели. Может, потому что Дин постоянно напряжен и внимателен, опасаясь, как бы брат не прознал про нежеланного соседа в собственном теле.

– Хочу отсосать тебе. Хочу разложить тебя на первой попавшейся горизонтальной поверхности и трахнуть по твоей сперме.

Слова срываются какие-то острые и неправильные, слишком грубые сейчас, но других у Дина просто нет.

– Хочу, чтобы ты втрахивал меня в матрас, поставив кулаки по обе стороны. У тебя такие руки сейчас, Сэм…

– Какие?

– Вены все выступают, когда ты – вот так. Берешь меня сзади.

Как будто Дин какая-то самка, чтоб ее _брали сзади_ , но Сэм, кажется, доволен: тяжело дышит через нос и наконец сжимает пальцы кольцом и водит по члену вверх-вниз, не обхватывая, а только так… дразня себя и Дина заодно.

– Обожаю смотреть на них. И как ты проталкиваешь мне пальцы в рот, пока трахаешь сзади, тоже люблю. Я с тобой никогда не могу выбрать, чего хочется больше. Дать в рот или отсосать. Трахнуть или подставиться.

– И хорошо ощущать, что заткнуты все дырки, – хрипло добавляет Сэм.

Дин кивает.

– _Тобой_ заткнуты. А еще любые взаимодействия с деткой, в детке, на детке, – это, вообще-то, запрещенный прием.

Сэм фыркает, и за одну эту темную, обольстительную усмешку Дин готов сделать все, о чем его сейчас ни попроси.

К счастью, Сэм об этом не догадывается.

– Чертов фетишист.

– Ты меня таким сделал тогда, наглая малявка, – хмыкает Дин, радуясь короткой передышке. – Нечего было первый раз делать это на капоте.

– Да я как-то не ждал, что тебя прорвет наконец-то. Покажи его.

Команда звучит так неожиданно, без перехода, что Дин не сразу понимает, чего от него хочет Сэм. Признаться честно, мозги уже настолько плывут, что если бы не красноречивый взгляд брата на его ширинку, до Дина бы так и не дошло.

Два слушателя, два зрителя. Выжидающий взгляд, дергающийся от сглатывания кадык. Дин сдается и расстегивает молнию, достает член через узкую щелочку, оставляя пуговицу застегнутой, и Сэм всхлипывает, тут же испуганно зажимая рот второй рукой, как подросток, и начинает дрочить в открытую, по-настоящему, не в силах больше сдерживаться.

Дин ловит его ритм, и слова льются уже сами, неудержимые, неспособные сидеть в заточении в глотке:

– Помнишь, Сэмми, помнишь, когда мы наконец трахаться начали, а не просто дрочить друг другу, помнишь, как я разложил тебя на капоте? Ты ноги раздвигать лучше всякой шлюхи умел, растяжка, как у балерины, блин…

– Да они у меня… ох… сами по себе перед тобой… разъезжались…

– И стонал, как шлюха, рот тебе зажимать приходилось, сначала ртом, потом руками, а хотелось – членом, чтобы одновременно тебя везде иметь, заполнить собой под завязку…

– Ди-ин…

– Ты тогда еще смущался что-то другое говорить, только матерился сквозь зубы, думая, что я не слышу, и по имени звал.

– Пф-ф, а ты нес без конца педофилическую околесицу – «Сэмми, мой хороший, маленький мой, вот так, хорошо тебе, хорошо?».

– Как будто тебе не нравилось.

– Нравилось, конечно. Мне с тобой всегда все нравилось. Не могу, Ди-ин, подойди ко мне.

– Нет.

Сэм разочарованно стонет, выгибается пантерой, вбивается в кулак, подбрасывает бедра, не откровенно, не напоказ, а действительно… с ума сходя. Губы кусает свои невозможные, маленький порочный умелый ротик. Дин смотрит на него, не отрываясь, представляя, с каким бы удовольствием Сэм сейчас наклонился и взял пососать его член, старательно, качественно, как всегда. Но он сам себя не простит, если поддастся желанию. Он и так уже не сдержался.

– Ох, и получишь ты у меня… ох, и получишь, когда доберусь до тебя, – рычит Сэм, больше себе, чем Дину. – Вот приду к тебе ночью, свяжу и вытрахаю из тебя все закидоны. Чтоб неповадно больше было.

Хочется взмолиться: «Вот и приди», но Дин успешно маскирует это, едва не вырвавшееся, стоном.

– Буду… трахать тебя… до утра. За все дни отыграюсь… Придурок. Еще меня сучкой ПМСной обзываешь. Кретин. Ненавижу тебя, ненавижу, Ди-ин, ммм, Ди-ин, Ди-и-ин…

Он изгибается дугой, едва не теряя равновесие, рот изломан в беззвучном крике, брови вздернуты перевернутой буквой «V», раскрасневшийся, открытый, горячий, красивый, такой… красивый. Несколько перламутровых капель, попавших на Импалу, на фоне черного капота выглядят вызывающим свидетельством преступления, но Сэму это не впервой – он уже кончал на детку, тогда, давным-давно, когда Дин впервые узнал, какова она, эта маленькая упругая задница внутри. И, видимо, Дин действительно педофил, раз срывается в оргазм, глядя на капли спермы на капоте и вспоминая того Сэма, худого, нескладного, жадного, насаживающегося покрасневшей от шлепков попкой на член брата, самого уговорившего Дина отъехать ночью подальше от города, чтобы…

– Всегда добьешься своего, – бормочет Дин, переведя дыхание и застегнув ширинку.

Сэм окидывает его осоловелым взглядом.

– Неправда. Ты ведь так и остался стоять там.

А потом стягивает наверняка промокшую от пота рубашку и вытирает капот. Дин не может отказать себе в удовольствии полюбоваться им, почти полностью обнаженным (не считая так и болтающихся в лодыжках джинсов).

Челюсти почти сводит от желания подойти и прижаться губами к родному рту, вжать, вплавить в себя в неумелой попытке одновременно защитить и отблагодарить. Если бы только объятия могли исцелять.

Дин сознательно душит в себе сантименты и выдавливает из себя грубоватую усмешку, когда Сэм заканчивает с машиной:

– Ну? Опробуем новый байк, пока девчонки не вернулись?

– Думаешь, они так скоро вернутся? – фыркает Сэм и устало прислоняется к машине. На лбу блестят бисеринки пота, и так и хочется провести по нему ладонью, растирая их по разгоряченной коже. – Дороти явно пришлась по душе компания Чарли. Пойдем в постель, а? Ляжешь сегодня со мной?

– Ну уж нет, чувак, у тебя каменная плита, а не кровать.

– Тогда у тебя, без разницы.

После секса Сэм всегда такой – покорный, податливый, трогательно сонный, на все согласный. Ему – такому – тоже отказать просто невозможно (на краю сознания маячит мысль: а какому тогда вообще возможно?), и на короткое мгновение становится совершенно плевать на невидимого свидетеля всего, что происходит между ними.

Совсем как когда-то, давным-давно, – на все существующие и выдуманные запреты.

Поэтому внутри поднимается смутное чувство дежавю, когда Дин кивает, снова позволяя втянуть себя в то, чего они оба хотят.

В конце концов, однажды это уже привело кое к чему хорошему. Почему бы не рискнуть еще раз?


End file.
